Tyrone King
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Daren Herbert |job = producer and host |number = 016 |notebook = Host and producer for the controversial pay-per-view televison game show "Terror Is Reality". |mission = TK is Infected Case 5-2: The Getaway Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride Overtime Mode |weapon = Uzi Microphone |gender = Male |age = 33 |race = African American |health = 3500 (Dead Rising 2) 3000 (Off the Record) }} Tyrone King (most commonly called TK), is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2. He is the bombastic host and producer of Terror is Reality, the controversial pay-per-view game show sponsored by Zombrex. He is generally accompanied by the twins, Amber Bailey and Crystal Bailey, his two co-hostesses and bodyguards. Story Backstory Before entering the show business, Tyrone was in the music industry. He recorded a popular song, "Long Live the King" and soon became a music producer, establishing Kingtone Records. His company was able to rack in some musical talent, including Connorboy, Sultry Q, The Element, and Trif. Apparently, through "unsportsmanlike" practices, he was able to overcome rival producers including YRN, Dapper Records and Schmitty Sounds.http://www.tapeitordie.com/blog/kings-and-paupers-street-shootin-their-bullets-match-beat Soon after the Willamette Incident and the spread of the zombie plague throughout the country, Tyrone was hired by the producers of Terror is Reality as the show's host. After the show's popularity skyrocketed, Tyrone also became the show's executive producer. Dead Rising 2 72 Hour Mode Tyrone presides over the TiR event in Fortune City that Chuck Greene competes in. During Case 2-2, Chuck encounters Tyrone and a gang of Mercenaries in the underground tunnels beneath the city, loading equipment onto a train. Tyrone spots Chuck and orders his men to kill him. Chuck defeats them and chases after the fleeing train on a dirtbike, but Tyrone ultimately escapes. Chuck returns to the safehouse, where he realizes that Tyrone was likely the one who framed him for causing the outbreak. Later, during Case 5-2: The Getaway, after foiling Tyrone's plans to rob all the vaults of the city's four major casinos, Chuck confronts him on the roof of the Fortune City Hotel, where he is planning to escape the city in a helicopter. Chuck manages to attach a construction winch's cable to the chopper, preventing it from taking off, then forces it down by damaging its rotor with thrown objects; Tyrone is knocked unconscious in the process, and Chuck takes him back to the safehouse, where Raymond Sullivan handcuffs him to a gurney to keep him from escaping. He admits to having Chuck framed for the bombing at the Fortune City Arena, but refuses to reveal anything more. During the military cleanup operation, when the soldiers begin to become overwhelmed by the Gas Zombies, Tyrone tells Chuck that the outbreak wasn't his idea, and he has been working under orders from the same people who are flooding the city with the mutagen gas. After Chuck returns from rescuing Rebecca Chang from Sgt. Dwight Boykin, he finds that the safehouse's bulkhead doors have been sabotaged, and a throng of zombies begins pouring in and attacking the survivors. After Chuck fixes the door, he finds Tyrone free from his handcuffs and being attacked by a lone zombie straggler. After killing the zombie, Chuck sees that Tyrone was bitten during the attack. Realizing that he will likely turn soon, Tyrone begs Chuck for a shot of Zombrex. Chuck can either allow Tyrone to die or comply with his request; the latter option unlocks Overtime Mode after The Facts has been completed. NOTE: To get ending S and unlocking the Knight armour, you MUST give TK his shot, or you just get Ending A, and not any reward. Overtime Mode During Overtime Mode, Chuck returns to the safehouse in an evac chopper after killing Sullivan, only to find that Tyrone has escaped and kidnapped Katey and Stacey, and left no trail. Chuck has nothing to do other than watch the security cameras and hope he sees something. Tyrone announces to Chuck, on the Receiver he acquired earlier, that he had taken Katey and Stacey hostage and wants Chuck to bring him some items found throughout Fortune City and bring them to the Fortune City Arena if he ever wants to see them alive again. Katey is in need of more Zombrex just after Tyrone kidnaps her, so Tyrone is decent enough to give her the medicine, his excuse being he "doesn't want her to miss the show". After Chuck arrives at the arena with the items, Tyrone knocks him unconscious and hangs him upside down, while he is forced to watch Katey and Stacey get slowly lowered to the floor beneath, which is swarming with zombies. Chuck escapes and attacks Tyrone, weakens him enough to make him collapse, and rushes to the crank to bring the hostages up away from their doom. Tyrone grabs Chuck's leg, holds him against the rail attempting to strangle him, saying his line from Terror is Reality:"You gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever really gonna..." and gets thrown over the rail by Chuck, with Chuck finishing the line by saying "...Win big". Tyrone falls to his death, and the zombie horde immediately starts feeding on his corpse. Dead Rising 2: Case West The game continues with an alternate version of Ending A, in which only a zombified TK attacks and pins Chuck down in the safehouse elevator. He is killed by Frank West, who claims he "never did like that damn show." Dead Rising 2: Off the Record 72 Hour Mode In this alternate version of the storyline, TK hosts the TiR event in Fortune City and is promoting Frank West as the special guest contestant for a zombie wrestling match. After the show, Frank spots TK talking with CURE member Brandon Whittaker and paying him to start the zombie outbreak, which Frank takes pictures of. TK is later seen in the underground tunnels below the Palisades Mall, telling the Mercenaries to load equipment onto a train. As Frank confronts TK on the train, the egostistical host taunts Frank over how much of a washed-up star he's become since Willamette. After Frank foils TK's plan to rob the casinos, TK has Rebecca Chang kidnapped and demands a ransom of $1,000,000 for her safe return. Frank takes the money to the Shoal Nightclub at the Yucatan Casino and gives one of TK's hired thugs the money, though Frank is forced to deal with TK's bodyguards Amber and Crystal before he can reach Rebecca. With his money in tow, TK tries to escape Fortune City via helicopter, but is foiled by Frank and injured when he falls out of his helicopter. Held prisoner in the safehouse, TK admits that he paid off Brandon to let loose the zombies. Later, during the security breach, TK is bitten by a zombie and requires a dose of Zombrex (required to begin Overtime Mode). Overtime Mode In Overtime Mode, Frank returns to the safehouse after calling for rescue helicopters, but finds no sign of TK. At the security room, he finds Rebecca's press ID on the floor. TK's voice is then heard from a nearby radio, who taunts Frank by revealing that Rebecca is his prisoner. In exchange for her safety and survival, TK demands that Frank brings him various items from all over Fortune City Upon arriving in the arena, TK ambushes Frank and dumps him in the zombie wrestling ring, where he is forced to fight for his life while TK watches and taunts him from the rafters. Eventually, Rebecca manages to crawl towards a button and presses it to lower a cable to Frank, allowing him to climb up to the rafters. Up on the rafters, Frank fights TK and defeats him, but before he can reach Rebecca, TK grabs the photojournalist and strangles him as he recites his TiR catchphrase: "You gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever really gonna..." Frank, however, finishes for him with a shout of "...Fall to your death?!", grabbing TK and throwing him off the rafters to the ground below. Though TK's impact is not seen, it's implied that if the fall doesn't kill him, the zombies below will. Tactics For tactics against TK's Helicopter, click here TK can be a hard enemy, as Chuck (initially) has no weapons, while TK's Microphone doubles as a mace, and when Chuck is in an elevated area TK will pull out an Uzi that fires at a high speed rate. He also has a powerful charging attack, which pins Chuck to a railing for a beating - a series of quicktime events are necessary to break out of the beating. A good way to avoid it is to have him chase you around the perimeter of the crank support beams, which means he has trouble making a beeline for you. However, time is not on Chuck's side, since Katey and Stacey are slowly descending toward the zombie-infested arena floor. At random intervals or when TK has taken a certain amount of damage, he will leave the area for about twelve seconds by vaulting over the railing, giving Chuck a good opportunity to turn the crank and buy them additional time. The fight against TK in Off the Record is virtually identical. The only difference is that instead of Stacey and Katey, Rebecca is TK's hostage and she is heavily wounded. Frank must maintain Rebecca's health during the fight to ensure that she doesn't die from her wounds. Arena The area consists of three doughnut-shaped platforms separated by climbable walls. The outer platforms have pyros which TK will activate to hurt Chuck if he stands on them. At the center of the middle platform is the crank, which Chuck can use to get Stacey and Katey further out of harm's way, extending the time limit of the fight (in Off the Record, the crank is not used). TK will attack Chuck if he attempts this while he is on the platform. Available items A Moose Head is on the right (when facing the crank) platform, and three Spot Lights and a Power Drill atop the wall between the center and left platforms. On the center platform there are five Cardboard Boxes and an Orange Juice. The boxes have been known to contain Orange Juice, Snacks, Dynamite and Crowbars. On the left platform there is another Orange Juice, some boxes, a Lead Pipe and a Donut, a Cement Saw with multiple saw blades scattered around, as well as a Large Wrench Combat *Hand-to-hand combat is one option, though only recommended for players comfortable with it. The Front Kick will stun TK for several seconds, and the Double Drop Kick for about twice as long. Chuck can hit TK with up to 8 punches before he must "roll" to dodge. The roll technique should also be used to avoid his charge attack. *Using the Moose Head is not recommended, as Chuck will drop it whenever he takes a hit, but it is capable of knocking TK on his back if you charge at him with it. The cement saw suffers from the same problem. *Finding a Crowbar in one of the Cardboard Boxes improves Chuck's chances greatly. The Flood Lights are potent weapons, but fragile. The Wrench is slow, but damaging and durable. *The Power Drill is also especially effective - its combination of speed and power will deliver enough damage to stagger TK, permitting further attacks. It is possible to defeat TK using the drill without ever touching the crank, instead using the times where TK jumps the railing to stomp cardboard boxes and/or eat snacks to heal. *Remember, do not attempt to avoid TK on the upper platforms. He might not be able reach you, but he is armed with a Automatic handgun/Uzi and will shoot you if you remain out of reach for too long. *In co-op, have one player gather food and weapons while the other keeps TK busy, then drop the items in the middle area and taking turns healing and attacking. Only turn the crank when he jumps over the railing, as he will ignore the other player if one starts turning it. *While you lose all the items you were carrying before you enter the arena, you will still be under the effect of any juices you took just before entering. Quickstep will make gathering items simple, and Energizer (invincibility) and Painkiller (half damage) can be useful at the beginning of the fight, but Spitfire has too short a range to be an effective weapon. Painkiller in particular will allow Chuck to either turn the crank or fetch useful items without having to worry as much about TK attacking him. *Tip: If you're using Skill Packs, use the psycho outfit, as it will drastically strengthen your attacks with the Large Wrench and Crowbar. The sports fan outfit is also moderately useful, since it will increase Chuck's agility and enhance the effectiveness of the healing items he uses (especially low-end items like snacks and donuts). *You can also trick TK into triggering the Pyros by having him chase you over to the walkways where they are, and running across the stripped line. if you run back across quickly, TK will kneel down to trigger them, leaving him vulnerable for a decent amount of time to vertical attacks like the crow bar or wrench. *One useful weapon is the Lead Pipe even though it attack time is a little slow it deals good enough damage against TK. Trivia *Tyrone bears several similarities to Brock Mason. Both are the final bosses of their respective games, both battles start with the player unarmed, and both battles end with them falling from an elevated platform into a crowd of zombies. *He may be a reference to Deejay from the Street Fighter series since both originally followed a musical career. *He shares similarities to Kent Swanson since both characters gives to the main character (Frank or Chuck) scoops that he has to complete in a limited amount of time otherwise the survivor(s) dies.And also both characters attacks the main character after completing the scoops. *He also shares similarities with Carlito Keyes because the player will encounter him several times while fighting or while trying to make his escape.The player will encounter TK the same number of times like Carlito (3 times). *Tyrone could also be a reference to MadWorld's final boss, The Black Baron. Both are African-American, insanely rich (likely, considering their choice of clothing), run game shows, and they are both the final enemy you fight in both games. *When TK pulls out his handgun he will hold it sideways as he always does. His finger isn't on the trigger when he is shooting at Chuck in his escape. Furthermore he fires and there is no recoil. *When playing online in Terror is Reality, TK will announce the different events. Occasionally his vest will be red instead of gray in some cutscenes. *Sometimes, during the battle with him at the end of overtime mode, he will charge you, but will sometimes get stuck, appearing to "run in spot" with you for several seconds. This usually occurs when he charges you into the 3 cardboard boxes in the corner of the arena. *During the cutscenes, he does not have his sunglasses on, but in battle, he does.That doesnt happen in Off the Record. *He was named "Kid KC Capone" during the beta stages of Dead Rising 2. *He looks like Dennis Rodman of 86-93 Detroit Pistons. *While wearing his coat he resembles Clive Barker's horror character Daniel Robitaille a.k.a. Candyman by looks and personality. *During the final battle with him his zombie bite wound doesn't appear. *His famous quote, "You gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever, really, gonna, win big!" is never said by TK in full. He says "You gotta be willing to risk it all if you're ever, really, gonna" twice in the game, at the start and end, but never says "Win big". The crowd says it the first time, and Chuck says it the second. In Off the Record, Frank doesn't complete the quote, quipping "Fall to your death?!" instead. Gallery Showtime.jpg|Showtime with the Twins Tyrone detailed.png|Official bio on website Dead Rising 2 Tyrone Case 2-2a.png|Tyrone in the Underground Ddrsng2-20101023-162147.png|Tyrone shooting at Chuck. 64057_1527599002847_1620852688_1260613_388815_n.jpg|TK in the safe room infirmary. OTRscreen5.jpg|TK giving brandon a brief-case PortraitTyroneKing.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters